El verdadero amor de Narcissa Black
by ukwii
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy ya muy vieja y algo enferma se encuentra rodeada de su familia, su hijo Draco y su nuera Astoria, su nieto Scorpius junto a su esposa Rose y su hijo Philippe. Todos algo sorprendidos escuchan con atención la ultima historia de la anciana rubia, una historia de amor no muy feliz, la cual no había contado a nadie desde hace mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey que tal, bueno este es un mini fic que espero les guste. No se olviden de comentar por favor me gusta saber sus opiniones, díganme si les gusta, no les gusta o que piensan sobre la historia. Muchos abrazos.**

Una cajita musical tocaba una suave melodía. Junto a la cajita una gran placa de mármol que recién había sido puesta rezaba: "Vivirás por siempre en nuestros corazones y pensamientos, así que sonríe en el cielo que aquí todos te recordaremos. Narcissa Black de Malfoy 1955 - 2057"

 **Días antes.**

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión, Narcissa yacía sobre una enorme cama rodeada de su familia, los veía a todos con una sonrisa, sin embargo los demás no habían sonreído durante casi toda la semana.

Su hijo Draco que permanecía cabizbajo desde hace varias horas, no se despegaba de su lado al igual que su esposa Astoria que sentada junto a él le acariciaba la mano. Del otro lado de la habitación en uno de los sillones estaban su nieto Scorpius y su esposa Rose además de un pequeño pelirrojo que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

—¡Basta ya Phil! —Scorpius se puso de pie para agarrar y poner en orden a su pequeño niño de tan solo tres años. —No debemos molestar a la abuela Cissy.

—Scorpius déjalo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verlo jugar. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo cansada que estaba.

—Pero el medimago dijo que necesitabas tranquilidad abuela.

—No necesito tranquilidad, lo que necesito es tenerlos aquí conmigo felices, así que por favor quiten esas caras o tendrán que retirarse.

Draco saco una sonrisa tristona, quería complacer a su madre aunque en verdad no podía dejar de sentirse mal por las ultimas noticias que había dado el medimago de la familia.

—Abue Cissy, abue Cissy. —El pequeño que se había escapado del agarre de su padre corrió a la cama de su bisabuela y con inútiles intentos trato de subirse junto a ella.

—Draco ayúdalo por favor.

—Claro madre.

Una vez el niño estuvo junto ella comenzó a admirarlo, tenía un bonito cabello rojo fuego como el de su madre, era rizado como el de los Greengrass y sus ojos eran enormes y azules como el de la mayoría de los Weasley.

—Mi pequeño, no cabe duda que tú de los Malfoy solo tienes el apellido pero eres el niño más bonito que nunca antes haya visto. — Scorpius y Draco rieron.

—¿De que se ríen? —pregunto divertida dirigiendo miradas hacía su hijo y nieto.—Parece que tu padre y abuelo no me creen que tú eres más guapo que ellos a tu edad. —Phil también comenzó a reír como si de verdad entendiera lo gracioso de la conversación.

—¿En verdad crees eso madre? —Draco parecía no creer lo que escuchaba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había aparecido en su rostro después de un largo tiempo.

—Tú eras muy lindo de niño Draco, pero Philippe claramente te supero. —Draco aun sin quitar su sonrisa levanto una de sus cejas. —Mira su cabello y esos enormes ojos azules, como me gustaría poder llegarlo a ver de mayor, pero no creo que sea posible.

Mientras Narcissa veía a su pequeño bisnieto imágenes de un joven pelirrojo que conoció en su juventud comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

—Claramente él es guapo porque saco más de Rosie que de mí. —Scorpius miro feliz a su esposa quien al escucharlo lo tomo de la mano.

—Nunca nos dijo porque le gustó tanto el nombre de Philippe. —Astoria se dirigió a su suegra quien seguía jugando con el pequeño.

—Es cierto jamás nos contaste madre y créeme que me sorprendió, creí que propondrías un nombre más al estilo Black como Cygnus, Orión o Hydrus.

—Recuerdo cuando el pequeño nació y lo visite por primera vez, al verlo me vino a la mente de inmediato. —dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño

—¿Pues de quien te acordaste o que abuela?

—No sé si en verdad quieren escuchar esa historia.

—Claro que queremos.—dijo Astoria.

—Cuéntala madre.

—Bien pero les advierto que no es una historia feliz, ¿aun quieren escucharla?

Todos se vieron entre ellos, pero aun así asintieron con la cabeza.

—Entonces necesito un favor, Draco querido abre el último cajón de aquel mueble.

El rubio se paró e hizo lo que le pidieron.

—Dentro encontraras un pequeño cofre de madera, tráelo por favor. —El de nuevo obedeció.

Una vez Narcissa lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó a contemplarlo como si este fuera un gran tesoro, tenía una sonrisa enorme y soñadora pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. El pequeño cofre era viejo, de madera oscura y tenía grabados unos detalles algo toscos. Astoria y Draco que miraban a la mujer pensaban que esa cosa era fea y no encajaba para nada con el refinado gusto de Narcissa. Scorpius y Rose que jamás habían visto aquel cofre se preguntaba cuál era la relación de eso con el nombre que llevaba su hijo.

El pequeño Phil que seguía en la cama tomo el cofre y lo abrió, de este una melodía comenzó a salir. La anciana acerco al niño y la cajita a su lado y olvidándose de los demás comenzó a husmear entre las cosas que había dentro, saco primero una foto vieja y algo descolorida que se movía, en ella aparecía un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules, llevaba un sweater azul petróleo y sonreía. Narcissa suspiro de tan solo ver la foto y todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas en ella, como queriendo adivinar que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

—Sabes Scorpius de mi sacaste algo. —observo a Rose mientras hablaba. — de joven también fue mi debilidad una cabellera roja y profundos ojos azules. —le tendió la foto que segundos antes había estado mirando. —bueno más que debilidad, fue mi motivación.

La pareja observo la foto, Rose que entrecerró los ojos trataba de recordar donde había visto ese rostro antes.

—¿Quién es el abuela?

—Él era Philippe Weasley.

Todos abrieron los ojos y pusieron verdaderas caras de asombro, al escucharla, incluso Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a los chicos para poder ver la fotografía.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Philipe Weasley? —Preguntó Draco, mientras Rose que tenía la boca abierta no apartaba la mirada de la abuela de su esposo.

—¿Pero por qué me miran todos así? —Nadie contesto nada, así que ella continuo. — Rose, linda, ¿tú nunca escuchaste sobre él?

—En realidad no estoy segura, su rostro me pareció ligeramente familiar pero no puedo recordar.

—Phil fue el hermano mayor de tu abuelo Arthur, era el mejor amigo del difunto Teddy, ¿recuerdan el esposo de mi hermana Andrómeda?

—¿Y que hay con él? —Preguntó Draco que parecía algo alterado.

—Te lo diré si prometes mantener la calma en todo momento, Draco tú al igual que yo ya eres algo mayor así que un coraje puede hacerte mucho daño. —Scorpius rió al ver la cara roja de su padre cuando insinuaron que era viejo.

—Madre estaré calmado si es lo que quieres.

—Bien, entonces como empiezo.

 **Flashback**

Narcissa Black de 15 años estaba en su quinto año de Hogwarts, era muy refinada y según muchos la más guapa de las tres hermanas Black. Su familia estaba muy bien ubicada, tenían dinero, poder político y un linaje de sangre impecable por muchísimas generaciones. Ella junto a sus hermanas sabía hacerse notar, era siempre tratada como toda una dama importante y muchos hijos de muggles decían que era como si de la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra se tratara. Había varios candidatos que se interesaban por la joven pero todos sabían que no tenían oportunidad sobre todo si eran sangre sucia, mestizos o sin nada realmente importante que ofrecer.

Philippe por otro lado era el hijo de en medio de Cedrella y Septimus Weasley. A diferencia de Narcissa que estaba en Slytherin él era un orgulloso león. Provenía de una familia que actualmente se encontraba en inicios de ser tachada por traidora a la sangre y que además comenzaba a padecer algunos problemas económicos. Phil estaba en su último año de Hogwarts, recién había cumplido sus 17 años.

Ambos se habían visto alguna vez en el castillo pero en realidad eran completos desconocidos, ninguno tenía interés por el otro así que si ellos se pudieran llegar a conocer realmente sería casi un milagro. Sin embargo la hermana mayor de Cissy, Andrómeda fue quien cambio el destino de los dos.

—Por favor Cissy, necesito que me acompañes, no puedo ir sola, me sentiría aterrada.

—Dora pero no creo que debas ir, imagínate que pasaría si nuestros padres se enteran que estas siguiendo los pasos de nuestro loco primo Sirius. Ellos no son como nuestros tíos, padre no permitirá que hables con hijos de muggles.

—Pero Ted no es un mal muchacho, es un gran mago, imagínate, aun no sale de Hogwarts y ya ha tenido ofertas por parte del ministerio ¿quién más como el Cissy?

—No, no lo permitiré, si Bella te descubre sabes que se pondrá hecha una furia, ella no sabe medirse y no quiero que te dañe.

—Por eso quiero que me acompañes si ambas salimos a Hogsmeade no verá nada sospechoso y ni siquiera nos tomara importancia. —Narcissa seguía negando con la cabeza. —Bien si no vienes conmigo iré sola. —amenazo, sacando a relucir su lado Black.

El siguiente fin de semana Narcissa y Andrómeda se encontraban caminando por Hogsmeade, iban hacía un local llamado cabeza de Puerco.

—No puedo creer que este aquí contigo. —decía la rubia con cara malhumorada.

—Vamos no será tan malo, además me dijo que traería a un amigo. —Dora sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

— _Lo que me faltaba otro tonto iluso._ _—_ _pensó._ _—_ ¡Ash!

—Vamos Cissy una sonrisa, por mí, ¿sí?

La rubia sonrió con arrogancia y siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la taberna, la cual tenía una enorme cabeza de jabalí colgando en la puerta.

—Por Morgana, ¿Quién rayos viene a un lugar como este? ¿Cómo se atrevió a citarte aquí?

—Ay no es para tanto, además es excelente no creo que encontremos a nadie conocido por aquí.

—Seguramente porque es un sitio para criminales, tengo miedo vámonos de aquí.

—¡Dora! —Un muchacho castaño de hermosos ojos color miel salió del local para reunirse con las chicas. —Estoy feliz de que vinieras. —dijo sonriendo.

—Te di mi palabra. —le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ella es mi hermana menor Narcissa.

—Mucho gusto. —El chico le ofreció la mano y la Slytherin la estrecho con desconfianza. —Entremos.

—Aquí apesta a cabra. —susurro la rubia a su hermana mientras entraban.

—Cállate Cissy.

—Él es mi amigo Phil, seguro lo han visto en los partidos de Quidditch, es cazador de Gryffindor. —El nombrado se puso de pie para saludar. —Phil ellas son las hermanas Black, Dora y Narcissa. —La primera sonrió y la segunda solo hizo una mueca.

—Mucho gusto.

—Igual digo. —Narcissa no dijo nada y Dora le dio un codazo.

—Encantada. —arrastro las palabras Aunque el pelirrojo solo rio por lo infantil que parecía.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron en el apestoso y mugroso local, habían pedido comida, la cual al llegar todos vieron con desconfianza y esperando no enfermarse comenzaron a comerla, primero Andrómeda que al ver la cara de vergüenza de Ted cuando les sirvieron quería hacerlo sentir confiado y los muchachos al verla le copiaron, pero Narcissa que sentía ya era suficiente tortura estar ahí solo cortaba la comida y la revolvía en el plato.

Habían comenzado a hablar sobre cosas vagas como los planes de los chicos para cuando terminara el curso y dejaran Hogwarts o sobre quien podría ser el campeón de la copa de las casas.

Al final habían decidido olvidarse de los carruajes y regresar caminando al castillo. Dora y Teddy caminaban solos para poder hablar más en privado habiendo dejado atrás a la rubia y el pelirrojo, quienes no tenían la mejor de las pláticas.

—Entonces tú y Sirius son primos.

—Me gustaría negarlo pero no puedo.

—Entiendo, es un poco creído e inmaduro, seguro es de familia. —lo último lo dijo entre dientes para que la chica no entendiera. —pero hay veces que llega a ser muy divertido.

—Quizás para los que no tienen un gran sentido del humor las bufonerías de Sirius les parecen divertidas pero yo pienso que es un vulgar que solo busca llamar la atención.

Phil solo comenzó a reír. _—_ _sí que eres una pequeña odiosa, pero bueno por los amigos lo que sea._ _—_ _pensó._

Justo cuando llegaron a la reja del castillo Narcissa se detuvo en seco y puso sus manos sobre su boca, el muchacho al ver su reacción volteo a ver lo que ella. Ted y Dora se besaban como si no hubiera mañana en verdad se veían felices, pues cuando se separaron sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos.

—No puedo creer que lo besara. —su tono parecía preocupado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no debe, se supone que lo de hoy sería solo por hoy. —El pelirrojo levanto la ceja al escucharla.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre no le permitirá nada serio con él.

Después de aquella tarde Philippe Weasley tenía en claro una cosa esa odiosa de Black sí que era una completa elitista, creída y superficial y aunque Ted era su mejor amigo, no le toleraría que lo volviera a mandar de niñera de esa rubia, sin embargo las palabras se las llevo el viento, pues durante lo largo del año el continuo pasando sus fines de semana en Hogsmeade en compañía de la menor de las Black.

—Dime, ¿si tanto te molesta lo de Ted y tu hermana por qué sigues aquí acompañándola?

—Simplemente porque es mi hermana. —contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Phil sonrió pues al parecer en esa niña narcisista parecía que si había amor hacía otros que no fueran ella.

—¿Y tú por qué sigues viniendo si claramente percibí que no te agrado por completo?

—Por qué si no estuviera aquí tu tendrías que estar con ellos, además quien te dijo que no me agradas, quizás al principio me pareciste arrogante y ligeramente molesta, pero después de estos tres meses admito que me equivoque.

Narcissa estaba perpleja jamás alguien le dijo que era arrogante o molesta, no sabía cómo tomarlo, él era sincero eso le gustaba pero a la vez le dolía saber que esa era la impresión que daba a los demás.

—¿En verdad crees que soy molesta o arrogante? —Pregunto tímida.

—Oye no te lo tomes a mal, eres como eres, quizás lo de molesta exagere pero también descubrí que tienes muchas virtudes, como que en verdad te preocupas por quienes amas y que aunque algo te incomode o desagrada sabes expresarlo de una manera más educada o con más modales. También sabes respetar las decisiones de otros aunque claramente no estés de acuerdo, eso me gusta de ti.—la miro fijamente.

—Lo dices por lo de Ted y Dora, no es que no esté de acuerdo, es solo que no quiero que sufra.

Phil volteo a ver a su amigo y la castaña que jugaban en un columpio en un árbol. —No parece que sufra mucho. —dijo burlón.

—Chistoso. —le lanzo algo de pasto que había arrancado y ambos comenzaron a reír. —No me refiero a ahora sino al futuro, mi padre querrá que ella tenga un compromiso con alguien más y seguramente saldrá herida cuando esto deba terminar y no solo ella sino también Ted.

—¿Pero por qué decidirán por ella? ¿No crees que sea injusto?

—Lo es, pero así siempre han sido las cosas, ¿y quien es uno para cambiar las tradiciones?

—Eres dueña de tu vida, no creo que al envejecer te gustaría estar arrepentida y pensando en el hubiera. —La chica se quedó pensando.

—Aunque quisiera no sé si me atrevería, no sé cómo Andrómeda esta tan segura, confiada y no tiene miedo a desafiar a la familia.

—Quizás porque en verdad sabe lo que quiere y no le importa que debe hacer para conseguirlo.

—o está enamorada. —dijo al ver a su hermana junto a Teddy besándose en el columpio.

—Sí, supongo tiene que ver.

Para cuando Narcissa cumplió 16 ella y Phil ya se consideraban amigos, habían descubierto varias cosas en común entre ellos, como que ambos amaban los colores azul y verde o que en un futuro se veían casados con un hogar escondido dentro de algún bosque, los dos amaban el té de limón y no les gustaba el jugo de calabaza, preferían el invierno pues podían disfrutar en casa con algún libro o escribiendo y no les agradaba los días con mucho calor pues les ocasionaba dolores de cabeza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Como ya era costumbre para los cuatro se encontraban cerca del lago dentro del bosque prohibido. Narcissa había recibido por parte de Ted una caja de chocolates y por parte de Phil un libro de cuentos muggles.

—¿Los hermanos Grimm?

—Exacto, sé que te gusta leer y estaba seguro que no tendrías ese libro.

—¿Sobre qué trata?

—Cuentos muggle, La bella durmiente, pulgarcita, cenicienta, blanca nieves, lo sabrás cuando los leas.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad estoy ansiosa por leerlo. — agradeció feliz y abrazando su nuevo libro.

Para el mes de Junio Narcissa en verdad lamentaba que el año escolar estuviese por terminar, sobre todo porque no sabía qué pasaría con su amistad con Phil a quien durante ese año había tomado mucho cariño.

Un día antes de la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts lo había buscado por todo el castillo y finalmente cuando lo encontró se acercó un tanto insegura, cosa muy rara en ella ya que siempre era su presencia la que hacía sentir inseguridad a otros.

—Phil. —El muchacho que estaba lanzando piedras al lago volteó.

—Cissy, ¿qué tal? ¿Has terminado de empacar?

—Sí, termine esta mañana.

—Ven, quieres lanzar piedras.

—Claro.

La rubia se acercó quitándose los zapatos y las medias para poder meter y mojarse los pies tal cual lo hacía Weasley. Tomo algunas piedras que estaban a la horilla pero al lanzarlas no lograba hacer que estas brincaran.

—Eres patética Black, no puedo creerlo, tú siempre queriendo ser la mejor en todo lo que haces, has fallado por fin en algo. —Philippe parecía divertido y la chica sentía subir el color en sus pálidas mejillas. —Ven te enseñare. —El Gryffindor se puso tras ella y tomando su mano la ayudo a mejorar sus lanzamientos. —Lo ves es sencillo.

—Gracias por enseñarme.

—No fue nada.

Ambos se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles que estaban cerca y comenzaron a hablar.

—Entonces cuál es tu plan para después de mañana

—Hablas para después de Hogwarts.

—Sí.

—Bueno recuerdas que te hable sobre ser escritor, no sé si se pueda cumplir ese sueño, pero lo que si es que acepte un empleo para comenzar a trabajar en una librería del callejón Diagon empezare exactamente dentro de una semana.

—Pero seguro podrás comenzar a escribir en tus tiempos libres y estando cerca de tantos libros tendrás inspiración de sobra, conocerás muchos editores que te podrán ayudar.

El chico le sonrió. —Espero que así sea.

Narcissa saco del bolso de su capa una cajita rectangular de color azul con un moño verde. —Es para ti.

Philippe abrió la cajita y dentro encontró una hermosa pluma de fénix que iba de tono azul hasta negro, parecía fina, bastante costosa, la plumilla (punta) era de oro y tenía grabadas sus iniciales P.W. en una hermosa caligrafía.

—Es para cuando quieras comenzar a escribir.

—Es hermosa, muchísimas gracias, la usare también para escribirte ahora que me valla.

—¿De verdad me escribirás?

—¿Qué tu no planeabas hacerlo?

—Claro… solo que pensé que…

—Nada, quiero me escribas mínimo dos veces a la semana.

—Lo haré.

ESPERO SE ANIMEN A COMENTAR SALUDOS :)


	3. Chapter 3

El regreso a casa no había significado alegría esta vez en casa de los Black. Su hija mayor había terminado Hogwarts y aunque ellos como dictaba la tradición ya habían encontrado al pretendiente perfecto para su castaña, ella sin siquiera conocerlo ya lo había rechazado.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con que no puedes aceptar la propuesta del joven Antonin Dolohov, ¿por qué lo rechazas sin siquiera darle la oportunidad Dora? —El hombre lucía en verdad tenso sus ojos se movían como desorbitados y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

—Conocí a un joven en Hogwarts.

—¿Y por qué jamás lo mencionaste en tus cartas querida?, tu padre y yo pudimos evitar esta vergonzosa situación con los Dolohov e ir a hablar con la familia del joven.

—Bueno no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarían.

—¿Pero por qué? te educamos bien, sé que ustedes tres jamás se fijarían en alguien de clase inferior, o un mestizo. —esto último lo dijo su padre riendo.

—No, Ted no es mestizo.

—¿Ted? ¿Es acaso el sobrino de Crouch?

—No, los padres de Ted son muggles.

Cygnus comenzó a reír sin poder detenerse, sabía que eso era una broma, pero al ver que su hija tenía un rostro serio y su esposa veía a la castaña de manera incrédula, paro la risa y puso el rostro más severo y cruel que un hombre pudiese mostrar.

—Debes de estar bromeando Andrómeda, sabes que jamás consentiría un matrimonio con un tipo m.. mm… muggle—dijo con desprecio, como si el hecho de usar esa palabra le ocasionara un mal sabor de boca.

—No es una broma, Ted es un joven brillante y antes de salir del colegio ya tenía propuestas importantes de trabajo, hace dos días inicio como asistente del supervisor en Gringotts.

—Me importa un knut si lo nombran ministro de magia, el simple hecho de tener sangre impura en sus venas no lo hace merecedor de ti. Debes olvidar a ese sangre sucia y reconsiderar la propuesta de Dolohov, es lo último que te diré.

Andrómeda salió furiosa del salón, y al llegar a su habitación azoto la puerta, Narcissa que había estado en el salón fingiendo leer el libro que le había regalado Phil, había escuchado toda la discusión entre sus padres y su hermana.

 _—_ _Sabía que no era buena idea lo de Dora, ahora el pobre Ted sufrirá tanto como ella._

Pasaron las semanas y todo parecía ya más tranquilo en la casa Black pero lo que nadie sabía era que Andrómeda y Tonks se comunicaban casi a diario por cartas. Una tarde que Dora regreso de un paseo por el callejón Diagon parecía no caber en tanta alegría. Narcissa que no entendía la alegría de su hermana corrió a hablar con ella a su habitación.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa Dora?

La chica que incluso tenía los ojos algo llorosos volteo hacía su hermana y le mostro su mano la cual lucía un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular. Narcissa se tapó la boca con las dos manos y tomo asiento en la cama.

—Explícate Dora. —Andrómeda solo sonreía tontamente. — habla por Merlín.

—Ted me pidió matrimonio, yo obviamente quiero estar con él y acepte.

—Pero padre dijo que…

—Cissy, linda. —tomo a su hermana por los hombros como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. —Desde hace casi un año soy mayor de edad, padre ya no puede obligarme a nada, siempre los respetare y les estaré agradecida, pero ellos no vivirán mi vida.

—Pero que harán Ted y tu son muy jóvenes aun.

—Él tiene un empleo estable, sus padres lo han apoyado y ha empezado a pagar una linda casa a las afueras de Londres, obviamente aun no planeamos tener niños así que yo también buscare un empleo.

Tres días antes de que Narcissa y Bella regresaran a Hogwarts la menor a su sexto año y la mayor a su séptimo. Cygnus y Druella tuvieron una fuerte discusión con su hija mayor, a tal grado que su padre había quemado su nombre del árbol familiar de los Black.

—¡Eres una traidora Andrómeda!—Gritaba Bellatrix con una cara de desquiciada e incluso la vena de su cien se había marcado.

—Andrómeda, ¿De verdad te atreverás a cambiar tradiciones de más quinientos años? ¿Decepcionaras a tu familia? ¿NOS DARÁS LA ESPALDA? —Cygnus comenzó a gritar. —¿Ese chico lo vale? —En su voz había verdadera decepción.

—Lo vale.

—¡Asquerosa traidora! —Bellatrix era quien más molesta se veía.

—Hasta pronto Bella, Cissy—Dora le guiño un ojo a su hermana pequeña y seguido salió por la puerta de su casa pero esta vez no sabía si podría regresar algún día al que por muchos años llamo hogar.

Narcissa se sentía vulnerable ahora que solo estaba con su hermana de cabello azabache, no es que tuviera miedo de que Bella le hiciera daño al contrario ella jamás permitiría que alguien la tocara pero ahora que no estaba Dora se sentía tan sola.

Cuando regreso a Hogwarts el pelirrojo no rompió su promesa y dos veces por semana le escribía sobre el día a día en la librería, también le contaba algunas de sus ideas para sus historias e incluso en ocasiones llegaba a mandarle algún libro.

Narcissa no sabía cómo es que durante todo ese tiempo el solo leer las cartas de Phil la hacían sentirse feliz y tranquila, era como si el siguiera allí con ella.

Para antes de las vacaciones de navidad el chico le había mandado una carta bastante corta, pero que la había hecho sentir de los mil nervios.

Querida Cissy:

Llevaba tiempo con esta idea en mente, pero nada más y no me atrevía a preguntarte, sé que las vacaciones de navidad están cerca y no sé si te gustaría pasar algunos días en mi casa, créeme que eres bienvenida, Ted y tu hermana igual pasaran unos días aquí, seguro te agradara verla y saber algunos detalles sobre los planes de la boda. El padre de Ted consiguió boletos para un evento de música muggle, planeamos ir todos quizás sea divertido.

Espero tu respuesta, abrazos Philippe.

Releía y releía la carta pero nada más y no sabía cómo contestarle. Ya había conseguido el permiso de sus padres para pasar las fiestas en casa de su amiga Anne Avery y ella a su vez la encubriría pues sabía lo de su hermana y Narcissa le había dicho que quería verla.

Querido Phil:

Acepto y agradezco la invitación, estoy ansiosa por verlos a todos, los he extrañado como no se imaginan.

Mis padres piensan que pasaré las vacaciones con una amiga del colegio así que preferiría que no me esperen en la estación, pero podemos encontrarnos por la tarde del 22 de Diciembre en el Caldero Chorreante.

Con cariño Cissy.

El invierno llego y con ello las vacaciones, Narcissa se había despedido de su amiga cuando estuvo en King's Cross. Al salir de la estación y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a ver lo que era el mundo muggle. Estaba asustada de encontrarse allí sola, ellos vestían muy extraño sobre todo los que parecían de su edad. Sin más se acercó al servicio de Taxis. (Según le habían contado esos vehículos podrían llevarla a donde quisiera)

Una vez estuvo en el Caldero Chorreante busco al pelirrojo pero no lo encontró, pensó que quizás sería muy pronto y se encamino al callejón Diagon, tan solo el muro de ladrillos se abrió un pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa hizo que sus ojos brillaran como nunca.

—¡Philippe! —Le grito emocionada.

—¡Cissy! —Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. —Espero no fuera muy difícil llegar.

—No lo fue.

Ambos caminaban abrazados de regreso a la posada.

—¿Y tus cosas?

—Dijeron que podía dejarlas dentro.

Una vez tuvieron las maletas con ellos se dirigieron a la chimenea para poder llegar a la casa de los Weasley.

La chica llego primero y para su alegría se encontró con su hermana y Ted.

—Cissy, no puedo creer que vinieras, estoy tan feliz.

—Llegamos familia. —Grito el pelirrojo. —Ella es Narcissa Black. —la presento a sus padres y hermanos que se habían acercado para saludar.

—Bienvenida linda. —Cedrella la abrazo.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación. —parecía algo tímida.

—Ni lo menciones. —dijo el señor Weasley. —esta es tu casa.

Narcissa y Andrómeda se habían quedado en la habitación de Arthur mientras los chicos compartían otra. Las fiestas habían sido de lo más agradables, las hermanas Black jurarían que nunca habían pasado tan cálidos momentos.

Al día siguiente de la navidad el plan era ir al concierto que los había invitado el señor Tonks.

—No puedo creer que de verdad iremos a un concierto muggle. —decía emocionado Arthur.

—No creo que sean tan distintos. —le respondió Phil.

— "The Beatles" —leyó la rubia el boleto. —alguna vez escuche sobre ellos, pero no los conozco, ¿son buenos?

—Claro que lo son. —Ted tenía cara de insultado.

La música era fabulosa y todos se divertían como nunca, muchos jóvenes, cantaban y aplaudían al ritmo de Hey Jude. Narcissa que ahora veía el mundo muggle frente a sus ojos no entendía cuál era la razón para hacerlos a un lado, no eran tan distintos, en realidad eran más parecidos de lo que uno pudiera imaginar.

Cuando anunciaron la última canción, All my loving, muchos se pusieron de pie.

Mientras la música comenzaba a sonar Narcissa no despegaba sus ojos grises de los azules de Phil. Él, al sentir la mirada igual volteo, ambos sentían como si esa canción describiera lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro. Nunca habían hablado sobre eso, pero en ese momento las miradas lo decían todo y lo supieron, no lo pensaron más y juntaron sus labios, fue un beso tan perfecto que ninguno lo olvidaría, ella rodeo su cuello y el acaricio su mejilla, al separarse comenzaron a reír como niños. En verdad eran felices.

Durante el resto de las vacaciones las cosas entre ambos fueron tomando forma, aceptaron su amor y decidieron intentar algo. Cuando Narcissa tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts el juro escribirle a diario y visitarla en Hogsmeade, fue así que ambos siguieron enamorados sin importar la distancia o cualquier otra cosa.

En verano tuvo lugar la boda de Dora y Ted y la Slytherin con alegría asistió, esta vez no se molestó en mentirles a sus padres y alego que aunque Andrómeda hubiese sido tachada del árbol seguía siendo su hermana.

Al ver a los novios en el altar pronunciando los votos no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería cuando ella y Philippe se casaran, voltear a ver a pelirrojo sentado junto a ella y el al voltear beso la frente de la chica.

—Te amo Cissy.

 **Nos vemos en el sig. capi saludos a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa ya estaba por terminar su séptimo año. Las cosas entre ella y Phil parecían ir de lo mejor, él era verdaderamente encantador y detallista. La chica sentía como si fuese una nueva persona, él le había enseñado a ser más crítica pero a la vez más flexible, ver ambos lados de la moneda antes de tomar decisiones, desde que estaban juntos prácticamente ya no era la misma. Ambos tenían largas pláticas cuando él la visitaba en Hogsmeade, pasaban momentos bastante felices imaginando su futuro juntos, prácticamente todo era perfecto.

Durante las vacaciones de pascua tendría lugar la boda de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, esta vez los señores Black se apresuraron a organizar todo pues aún tenían el pánico encima por lo ocurrido con Andrómeda.

—Cissy, apresúrate queremos presentarte a alguien. —grito su padre desde las escaleras.

—Ya voy.

Cuando la chica bajo se encontró a su padre acompañado por los Malfoy en el salón.

—Linda aquí estas, ¿recuerdas a los Malfoy?

La chica analizo cada uno, parecían bastante creídos, arrogantes, todos eran rubios a excepción de la mujer la cual tenía el cabello castaño claro, el menor tenía cara de fastidio como si no quisiera estar ahí, sabía que su nombre era Lucius lo había visto en Hogwarts antes pues era de su misma casa aunque perteneció a una generación antes a la de Andrómeda, pero en realidad nunca habían hablado.

—Claro padre, un placer tenerlos aquí. —Dijo antes de tomar asiento junto a su madre.

El rubio que llevaba barba sonrió de lado, le agrado lo que veía, claramente Narcissa era lo que buscaba para su hijo. —Veo que en verdad tenías razón, una jovencita bastante bella.

Cygnus sonrió satisfecho.

—Cissy, Lucius vino acompañado de su familia porque quiere pedirte ser tu pareja en la boda de Bella. —La chica no supo que contestar, en ese momento tuvo miedo, quería irse, sabía que significaba ser la pareja de Lucius Malfoy durante la boda de su hermana, claramente era dar a conocer que ambos tenían un compromiso sellado.

—Obviamente sabíamos que aceptarías, después de todo Lucius y tú fueron compañeros en Hogwarts ¿no? — Se apresuró a decir Druella al notar que su hija permanecía callada.

—Ss… si madre. —titubeo.

—Excelente. —dijo Abraxas.

La boda en la que Bellatrix cambio su apellido a Lestrange había sido uno de los eventos más importantes del momento, incluso la parte de sociales en el profeta lo había abarrotado con fotos y reseñas de quienes habían asistido, que joyería se había visto entre muchas otras banalidades.

—En verdad dieron importancia a la boda de Bella. —Decía Druella quien sostenía el periódico en una mano y con la otra removía su té.

—Era obvio es una Black.

Narcissa que recién entraba al comedor, tomo asiento para desayunar con su familia.

—¿Te divertiste ayer querida? —La rubia tomo un pan y comenzó a untarle mermelada. —Casi no te vi, ni tampoco a Lucius, ¿dónde se metieron? —Su madre sonreía con picardía.

—Anoche no me sentí bien así que Malfoy fue muy amable y me trajo a casa, supongo no lo viste porque él igual se fue a la suya. —Ella era completamente sincera con sus palabras pero parecía que su madre solo imaginaba cosas inmorales.

—¡Narcissa! ¿Tú y el joven Malfoy estuvieron aquí solos?

—Ni siquiera entro a la casa, solo nos aparecimos cerca.

—Druella cálmate y deja a los chicos ser chicos, además prefiero no saber nada de eso si no les importa.

La chica estaba completamente colorada y no entendía porque sus padres solo imaginaban cosas que ni al caso.

—Sabes pero me alegra que tú y Lucius se lleven bien, seguramente ambos tendrán una vida feliz juntos.

—¿Pero de que hablas padre?

—Bueno sé que aun eres muy joven, pero Abraxas me envió una lechuza esta mañana, decía que tú y Lucius pueden tener un matrimonio feliz, al parecer ambos estamos de acuerdo. Incluso anoche me comento que su muchacho quiere pedirte matrimonio cuando termines el colegio.

—¿Matrimonio? apenas cumplí 18, la verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso por ahora.

—Tienes razón cariño y será cuando estés lista, sé qué a Lucius no le molestará sin embargo Abraxas no quiere esperar para anunciar el compromiso. —dijo su padre.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron la chica regreso para su ultimo trimestre en Hogwarts, antes de partir le había escrito a Phil que necesitaba verlo urgentemente. Una semana después se encontraron en las tres escobas, la chica llego primero y para cuando el pelirrojo llego no sabía que decir pues él traía un rostro serió y apagado además llevaba el profeta en una mano.

—Supongo ya lo leíste.

—¿El día que más temía llego? —pregunto el chico.

—No pienses nada hasta escucharme a mí.

—Es lo que intento Cissy.

—Siéntete. Esto es cosa de mis padres, yo no tengo nada que ver, Malfoy ni siquiera ha intercambiado más de cinco palabras conmigo desde que lo conocí.

—¿y que pasara?

—Me iré contigo.

Phil quito la cara de tristeza y dio lugar a una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Bueno no precisamente contigo, pero sé que Andrómeda me ayudara.

—No, ya habías dicho que te irías conmigo ahora debes cumplir tu palabra, conseguiré algo tú no te preocupes. —Phil se acercó y le beso la frente.

A pesar de que oficialmente Narcissa estaba comprometida con el único heredero de Malfoy, decidió olvidarlo y junto a Weasley siguió con sus planes para escapar, ella que ya tenía parte de su herencia como Black había decidido a sacar discretamente el dinero de Gringotts.

Cuando su último año en Hogwarts termino regreso a casa la cual ya no era la misma pues ni Bella ni Dora estaban en ella. Al segundo día de verano cuando sus padres salieron, la rubia se apresuró a empacar cada una de sus pertenencias, y envió su lechuza con una nota para Phil donde le indicaba que lo esperaría en casa de su hermana Dora, después bajo y en la mesita del despacho de su padre dejo una nota que decía.

Familia:

No puedo aceptar ser esposa de alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco y mucho menos amo. No quise hablar con ustedes frente a frente por el temor a sus reacciones, sé que querrán borrarme del árbol como hicieron con Dora y Sirius y lo acepto. Quizás en el futuro podrán perdonarme.

Su hija Narcissa.

La chica fue a la chimenea y antes de lanzar los polvos flu dijo casa Tonks. Unas llamas verdes la envolvieron y segundos después apareció en el salón de la casa de su hermana mayor.

—Dora, ¿estás en casa?

—¿Cissy, eres tú? — La castaña se acercó a la chimenea donde su hermana se sacudía el hollín.

—Hola Dora. —las chicas Black se abrazaron.

—Phil me conto todo, pero, dime ¿es cierto?

—Es cierto.

Andrómeda se tapó la boca con ambas manos y después jalo a su hermana a la salita de la casa. —Quiero saberlo todo, ¿qué te dijeron? ¿qué es lo que harán?

Llamas verdes de nuevo se levantaron en la chimenea de la casa de los Tonks, esta vez un pelirrojo salió de ella.

—Cissy. —El muchacho corrió y abrazo a la rubia. —No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicieras, no te preocupes, todo está ya listo como lo prometí.

Esa misma noche ambos tomaron un traslador que los hizo aparecer en Alemania. Phil había conseguido empleo y casa en una comunidad mágica cerca de Baviera. En un principio todo resulto extraño pero solo necesitaron unos meses para aclimatarse y considerar ese sitio como su hogar.

Por otro lado Cygnus Black que no toleraría que otra de sus hijas saliera con barbaridades, se propuso buscar a Narcissa y mintió a los Malfoy diciendo que la chica había pedido hacer un viaje para conocer el mundo antes de unirse en matrimonio. Abraxas que estaba muy metido junto a su hijo en un movimiento político de la comunidad sangre pura no le dio importancia al asunto del viaje de Narcissa y decidió que la boda se haría cuando la chica regresara.

Para cuando Narcissa tenía veinte años ya habían pasado casi dos años de que había huido de casa, ella y Phil amaban su nueva vida, sabían que ya nada los separaría y una tarde en la que ambos habían salido a dar un paseo por el bosque su amado pelirrojo la sorprendió pidiéndole matrimonio.

No pasaron más de tres meses para que la ceremonia se celebrara. Dado que Vivian en una comunidad muy pequeña invitaron a nuevos amigos y vecinos de su localidad, claro también asistieron los Weasley, su hermano Arthur que ya estaba casado asistió con su esposa Molly y su hijo pequeño Bill, Andrómeda que estaba embarazada también asistió junto con los Tonks. La boda había sido realmente hermosa, se celebró en el jardín trasero de la casa de campo de los novios, dado que era primavera todo era verde y lleno de flores, las sillas y manteles eran blancos y había velas con rosas color perla como adornos en las mesas.

—En momentos como estos es cuando olvido todos los problemas del ministerio. —dijo Ted a Phil mientras se servían algunos bocadillos.

—¿A qué te refieres amigo? ¿Apoco es tan malo lo que se rumora?

—Más que rumores es una realidad, y si es mucho peor de lo que se dice por aquí, las cosas en Inglaterra no se comparan a la tranquilidad de este pueblo. Tienes suerte de que Cissy y tú ya no estén por allá.

Ambos amigos caminaron a los límites del jardín y donde iniciaba un bosque para hablar más en privado.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo, quizás ya no estoy viviendo allá pero la gente que me importa y aprecio sigue ahí. —le puso una mano en el hombro.

El castaño sonrió. —Recuerdas el clan ese de unos magos oscuros que eran liderados por un tal Voldemort.

—Sí.

—Bueno se han infiltrado en el ministerio, dicen que familias poderosas e influyentes de sangre limpia son los que están detrás de todo el asunto, pero nadie puede asegurar nada. Han empezado despidiendo a todos aquellos que son como yo.

Phil hizo cara de incertidumbre, como si no entendiera.

—Hijos de muggles, incluso el ministro no se salvó de esta, no sé qué le hicieron pero el ofreció su renuncia y a la semana se le encontró muerto en su departamento de Londres.

—¿Qué hay de ti, todo está bien? —pregunto con cara de pánico.

—Digamos que ya no tengo el mismo puesto con el que entre a Gringotts, seguro pronto querrán despedirme y por cómo se encuentra ahora Andrómeda no me haré del rogar, ella me necesita a su lado así que también estoy trabajando con mi padre en el mundo muggle así conseguimos dinero por ahora.

—¿Cómo? ¿Esos infelices te quieren echar a la calle? Pero que estupidez, si tú eres quien mejor sabe manejar todo ese tipo de cosas de números.

—Eso no les interesa.

—No puedo creer que nadie haga nada.

—A eso es a lo que voy, Recuerdas a ese tal Sirius el primo de Dora y Cissy.

—Claro.

—Bueno hace unos días nos visitó, él y un montón de magos liderados por Dumbledore están luchando, claro todo esto es una especie de asociación secreta y no se mucho, me propusieron unirme, les dije que lo pensaría.

—No puedo creer que todo eso está pasando, ¿mis hermanos y mis padres están en riesgo? ¿Tú que piensas?

—Tu hermano Bill está bien, pero Arthur, no te mentiré trabaja en el departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, obviamente él es feliz ahí aunque se rumora que ese departamento desaparecerá pronto, debería tener cuidado, hable con él una vez pero si viene de ti tal vez lo tome más en cuenta. Pero creo que basta de hablar sobre cosas deprimentes, este es tu día y el de Narcissa, será mejor que esto lo dejemos para después, ahora ve con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Era el cumpleaños número 22 de la rubia. Phil la tenía con los ojos vendados para que no viera nada, ella simplemente permanecía sentada con una enorme sonrisa en el comedor.

—Sigo esperándote.

—Ya voy.

Phil que llegaba de la cocina planto frente a su esposa un delicioso pastel cocinado por el mismo, era de chocolate con fresas, cerezas y unas velitas que sacaban chispas.

Se paró tras ella y le susurro en el oído mientras le quitaba la venda. —Listo, puedes mirar. —Gracias a un hechizo las velitas comenzaron a cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños junto al pelirrojo.

La Slytherin feliz giro su rostro y beso los labios de su esposo.

—Eres el hombre más detallista y romántico, gracias. —dijo al separarse.

Ambos pasaron la tarde juntos, ella abrió regalos y leyó las tarjetas enviadas por amigos y su hermana, incluso su pequeña sobrina de dos años le había hecho una tarjeta que tenía puros garabatos y sus dos manitas plasmadas con pintura color rosa.

—Ahora es turno de mi regalo. —Phil le tendió un paquete con envolturas verdes y azules.

Cuando la chica lo abrió se encontró con una cajita de madera tallada a mano, tenía en la parte superior una flor y enredaderas, mientras que en las laterales tenía hojas con las iniciales N & P, era bastante rustica pero para ella era preciosa.

—Es hermosa Phil. —dijo encantada mientras admiraba cada detalle. —Creo que ahora se porque tenías tan lastimadas tus manos, no debiste amor. —se acercó y le planto otro beso en los labios haciéndolo sonreír.

—Recuerdas hace unos meses aquella tienda muggle, viste esa cajita que cantaba, bueno de ahí tome la idea para esto, abre la caja.

La chica la abrió y una cancioncita comenzó a sonar haciendo que la muchacha se emocionara más.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan lindo conmigo?¿cómo recordaste eso? —el solo pudo sonreírle.

—Bueno si de verdad te gustó esta solo será la primera de todas las que haré para ti, aún tengo mucho que mejorar, como te darás cuenta aún no soy tan bueno.

—Claro que lo eres, y esta será mi favorita por ser la primera. —La chica se puso de pie y se puso tras su esposo, parecía un poco nerviosa. —Ahora yo tengo una sorpresa para ti. —el giro su cabeza hacía atrás para verla aunque sea de cabeza.

—¿Para mí?¿Pero por qué?

—Bueno por qué si espero para tu cumpleaños ya no será una sorpresa. —Narcissa se mordió el labio y camino ahora frente a Phil, una vez más frente a frente el clavo su mirada sobre ella, tomo aire y habló. —¡Vamos a tener nuestro primer bebe! —anunció con emoción.

—¡Es maravilloso! —Grito antes de ponerse de pie y levantarla para dar vueltas juntos. —¿Cuándo nacerá?

La chica se echó a reír por la felicidad. —Calma, apenas tengo cuatro semanas.

—¿Un mes? — se había puesto a la altura del aun plano vientre de su esposa y hablo. — eso quiere decir que aún faltan ocho para poder conocerte, no sé cómo lo resistiré. —le planto un beso en la pancita.

Dos semanas después el pelirrojo se encontraba en su jardín revisando el correo mientras Cissy regaba las plantas, Teddy le había escrito, sin embargo esta vez la carta lejos de ser alegre le había hecho sentir un vacío y miedo indescriptible.

 _Amigo:_

 _Espero todo por allá este de maravilla y tanto tú como Cissy estén bien._

 _No sé si los periódicos de Alemania ya están informando del caos que vivimos aquí en Inglaterra, pero en caso de que no sea así debo decirte que las cosas no mejoraron, el que no debe ser nombrado y su grupo se levantaron con gran fuerza e incluso el mundo muggle ya es amenazado gravemente. Las últimas semanas solo se ha sabido de desapariciones, muertes y hasta torturas inhumanas, es obvio que la guerra ha comenzado pero ellos son los que están ganando._

 _Andrómeda, la pequeña Dora y yo hemos decidido dejar nuestro hogar en Londres y nuestra identidad como magos, ahora estamos viviendo en Bristol con mis padres, lamento decirte que no he tenido muchas noticias de tu familia pero lo último que supe es que los hermanos de Molly, Fabián y Gideon desaparecieron. Arthur trata de ayudar en su búsqueda pero al parecer no han tenido mucha suerte. Tu madre sigue enferma, la viruela de Dragón no la deja tranquila la última vez que la vi lucia completamente agotada, sé que ella no te contaría nada de esto porque no quiere preocuparte aunque yo pienso que deberías saberlo._

 _No quiero que contestes esta carta por medio de lechuza pues es peligroso, conoces el número telefónico de casa de mis padres, si puedes comunícate por favor._

 _Esperaré tu llamada, Ted._

Al terminar de leer no pudo más que dar un largo suspiro, cerrar los ojos y pasar una mano sobre su cabellera, ¿qué debía hacer? Era claro que debía ir a ver a los suyos, pero tenía miedo de exponer a Narcissa. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia hacía rato lo observaba.

—¿Qué dicen? —camino hacía el. —vamos a visitarlos, quiero ver a mi hermana y la pequeña Nymphadora, además sé que tu mamá ha estado enferma, le agradara verte y saber la noticia del bebe.

—Si quiero ir, aunque no estoy seguro de si te quiero llevar. —Narcissa levanto la ceja algo molesta. —Ted me escribió sobre lo grave de la situación, no quiero arriesgarme y menos al bebe.

—Nada malo pasara.—beso la cabeza pelirroja de su esposo.

—Lo pensare.

Un par de semanas después la pareja había llegado a Inglaterra en tren muggle, pues los trasladores eran intervenidos por los ministerios de magia de ambos países y no querían problemas.

Primero habían visitado a la familia Weasley donde las cosas no eran realmente alegres. Los hermanos de Molly quienes realmente no estaban desaparecidos sino luchando en batallas habían fallecido dos días antes de que ellos llegaran y precisamente ese día sería el funeral. A pesar de las trágicas circunstancias, para Phil el poder reunirse con su familia y ver de nuevo a sus pequeños sobrinos pelirrojos fue causa de dicha.

No permanecieron muchos días pues igual querían visitar a la hermana de Cissy.

Mientras estuvieron con los Tonks, Andrómeda no dejaba de insistirle a Narcissa que visitaran a un medimago para que les indicara el sexo del futuro bebe. La rubia en verdad tenía curiosidad pero a la vez quería que fuera sorpresa aunque al tercer día no resistió más y acompañada de la castaña salieron para visitar a un medimago que ejercía la profesión de manera independiente pues San Mungo igual ya había sido dominado por el innombrable.

Ya estaban por llegar a la casa de los Tonks, cuando se toparon con Ted, Phil y la pequeña metamarfomaga en un parque. Ambas hermanas no habían notado que desde hacía rato habían comenzado a ser seguidas por dos encapuchados.

Bellatrix había descubierto el secreto de su hermana menor, sabía lo de Andrómeda e incluso escucho los rumores sobre la niña, pero ver a Cissy con ese Weasley fue algo que simplemente no dejaría pasar y que claro no se esperaba, no permitiría que su apellido fuese humillado de nuevo, por lo que decidió ir con la familia a anunciar lo sucedido e incluso informo a Abraxas Malfoy.

Los Black se habían encontrado en total shock al escuchar a Bella e incluso lo dudaron por un momento, claro sabían que su hija había huido pero aunque espiaron detenidamente a Andrómeda por varios meses nunca hubo señal de que Cissy estuviese con ella, e igualmente aun no perdían la esperanza de que regresara. El enterarse de que estaba con el chico Weasley no les agradaba en lo más mínimo, quizás en otros tiempos no hubiese sido tan malo e incluso lo hubiesen aceptado pero en estos momentos la familia de pelirrojos estaba por los suelos e incluso se tachaba como enemiga de las nuevas reformas de sangre pura.

Abraxas que igualmente se enteró de todo, se sintió enormemente traicionado por Black y sin tomar en cuenta su opinión mando a un grupo de mortifagos a la casa de los Tonks, ellos llegaron y sin misericordia causaron terror no solo a los habitantes de la casa sino también a los vecinos muggles. Nadie esperaba el ataque, además se veían en gran desventaja ante el grupo de más o menos diez encapuchados. Andrómeda no lo pensó dos veces cuando Ted le grito que tomara a la niña y se fuera. El pelirrojo que vio que un grupo de cuatro arrinconaba a su esposa corrió a auxiliarla pero no logro llegar pues una serie de crucios lo dejaron retorciéndose en el suelo gritando de dolor hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Los mortifagos desaparecieron una vez tuvieron a la rubia inconsciente y a su disposición.

Al llegar a la casa Black, Narcissa tuvo miedo, sobre todo porque su padre y el señor Malfoy estaban en el salón esperándola.

—Por fin regresaste. —dijo su padre sin mirarla.

—No regrese, claramente me trajeron a la…

—Que insolente, ¿permitirás que te hable así? Cygnus me queda claro que eres un débil. —se burló Malfoy con una arrogante sonrisa de lado.

El patriarca de los Black bufo molesto, su cara era realmente diabólica y apretó sus nudillos.

—La boda sigue en pie Malfoy tenemos un juramento, trae al muchacho, mañana mismo la celebraremos. —dijo con seguridad y coraje.

—Bien ya era hora de que cumplieses a tu palabra, me estoy haciendo viejo y necesito asegurarme de que el inútil de mi hijo me dé un heredero más.

Abraxas se encamino a la chimenea pero al pasar junto a la rubia ella volteo.

—Yo no me casaré con su hijo.

—Ya lo veremos preciosa.

—No puedo, ya estoy casada. —La rubia sonrió con arrogancia y levanto la mano para mostrar un anillo en su mano.

Malfoy y Black se vieron con gran preocupación preguntándose ¿por qué aún no habían muerto?


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Black y Malfoy se miraban asustados por lo que acababa de decir la muchacha, unas llamas verdes se levantaron en la chimenea del despacho de Cygnus. Los tres presentes voltearon y se encontraron con un demacrado pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de todos los problemas que has ocasionado? Asquerosa escoria. —Escupió Cygnus quien parecía que sacaría llamas de los ojos, lucía fuera de sí como si estuviera endemoniado la verdad era para dar miedo, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo a Weasley pues con paso decidido se acercó a su esposa.

—¿Problemas? Usted fue el único problema. Es un desalmado. —dijo con repugnancia. —¿No se da cuenta de a cuantas personas daña su estúpido egoísmo?, ¿no le importa ni siquiera si daña a su propia sangre?, es peor que un animal.

Cygnus estaba paralizado ante las palabras de aquel joven, se sentía avergonzado, peor que un asqueroso elfo. Tan shockeado estaba que ni siquiera pudo lograr percatarse de todo lo que paso segundos después.

Todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo evitarlo

—Ya estoy harto de esto. —Se hizo notar Malfoy. — ¡Expelliarmus!

El pelirrojo fue despojado de su varita y dado que Narcissa no poseía la suya desde el ataque ambos eran vulnerables. Phil puso tras de sí a la rubia y un segundo después Abraxas ataco de nuevo, esta vez su maldición había hecho que Weasley cayera en el suelo sangrando, era como si dos enormes espadas le hubiesen perforado el torso. Narcissa tenía los ojos como platos, y enormes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba tumbada junto a su amado, ambos se tomaron de la mano, manos que estaban bañadas en sangre. El pelirrojo estaba ahogándose y respiraba entrecortado mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos con gran desesperación.

—No nos dejes Phil. —suplicaba a mar de lágrimas. —Te necesito, te necesitamos. Te amo.

—Yo también… las amo… a las dos... y seguiré… contigo… te estaré esperando.—A grandes esfuerzos logro hablar. —Te… Amo. —fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de que se quedará con la mirada fija en ella y la boca abierta.

Narcissa se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, le beso la frente y lo abrazo tan fuerte tratando de seguir sintiendo su calor, pero solo ocasiono bañarse más en sangre. Con muchos esfuerzos se puso de pie y al verlo y verse a si misma grito con furia y desesperación, estaba aterrada. Sentía que caería en cualquier segundo.

Se acercó a Malfoy como pudo—¡Es un maldito asesino! —le escupió en la cara. La rubia sintió como un líquido caliente comenzaba a caer por sus piernas, sin más volteo al suelo y se encontró con un charco de sangre que seguía escurriendo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! —cayó desmayada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un día después Narcissa por fin abrió los ojos, sobresaltada lo primero que hizo fue tocar su vientre pero el pánico la invadió cuando no sintió el pequeño bultito de sus casi ya tres meses.

—Señorita Black, cálmese, necesita descansar. —Un medimago se acercó a la chica y trato de que regresara a la cama.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Mi bebe? Mi pequeña…—De nuevo comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—Beba esto por favor. — La chica negaba y dado que el medimago pensaba obligarla comenzó a dar manotazos y a gritar que no quería nada.

Al final no pudo más y bebió el tónico para los nervios, aunque eso no curo la infinita tristeza que sentía al haber perdido a sus dos grandes amores.

Cygnus Black que no aguantaba el peso de culpa, evitaba incluso pasar junto a la habitación en la que estaba su hija pues sus sollozos y gritos le desgarraban el alma. Realmente no aguantaba ya ese tormento, ya no entendía cuál era el sentido de su vida, había errado en todo lo que planeo por años. Su hija mayor se había ido y hacía mucho no le veía, ni siquiera había tenido la dicha de conocer a su nieta y ahora que lo pensaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo si la niña era una mestiza ella seguiría llevando sangre Black. Por otro lado Bellatrix ahora parecía demente, se veía que era infeliz junto a Rodolphus y quizás jamás formarían un hogar. Pero lo que en verdad le hacía sentir el peor bastardo del mundo era el hecho de ser culpable por la infelicidad y destrucción del matrimonio de su pequeña, incluso era el culpable de la muerta de su nieta que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de vivir. Ya nada tenía sentido para él, nada. Jamás podría remediar aquello y ahora estaba condenado.

Pasando algunos días Cygnus recordó lo que Cissy había dicho sobre su matrimonio y recordó el juramento que había hecho con Malfoy hace más de 22 años justo unos días después del nacimiento de Narcissa. La curiosidad le hizo sacar su pensadero y al hundirse en sus propios recuerdos pudo ver como el trato con Abraxas no había sido que su hija se casara con Lucius, sino que ambos al llegar a la edad apropiada se unirían para traer un heredero a ambas familias.

Cuando el hombre salió del pensadero se sintió aun peor pues sí que había sido un tonto al jurar semejante estupidez, la verdad ya no le importaba cumplir esa promesa, morir, vivir cual era la diferencia ya estaba en el infierno y se había llevado a su familia con él. No cabía duda la gloria de los Black había terminado y no solo lo decía por su familia pues su hermano vivía una situación bastante similar.

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas para que Malfoy se presentara de nuevo en casa de Black.

—¿A qué has venido?

Malfoy sonrió malicioso de lado. —Te recuerdo que aún no cumples tu promesa y si no quieres que esto sea por las malas más te vale hacerte cargo de una buena vez.

—Esa estúpida promesa ya no vale nada.

—No te olvides de qué lado estas Cygnus, tu hija aún puede limpiar su historia haremos que su incidente con Weasley jamás paso, pero si no copera será encarcelada por alta traición a la sangre, yo mismo vendré para escoltarla a Azkaban y no solo me encargare de ella sino también de tu otra traidora.

Cuando Malfoy desapareció Black como león enjaulado permaneció horas dándole vueltas al asunto, si bien ya había arruinado la vida de todos no quería empeorar las cosas así que al final tomo una decisión.


	7. Chapter 7

Cygnus sabía que su hija debía casarse con Malfoy pero no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo. Durante el último mes la chica parecía que estaba muriendo, la primer semana había tenido suficiente energía para pasar día y noche gritando o llorando como una loca pero pasando los días había comenzado a dejarse morir, no hablaba con nadie y tampoco comía absolutamente nada, lo único que la mantenía con vida era una poción que por la fuerza tomaba cada mañana

Malfoy, quien desde el día en que Weasley había muerto no había dejado de presionar a Black, se decidió a poner punto final a la situación y visito a su ya no tan apreciado socio.

—Cygnus no puedo esperar más, hablaré con ella, créeme que sabré convencerla. — Abraxas no esperó a que el otro le contestara y con descaro salió del despacho de Black y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de la chica. —Escúchame bien jovencita te casarás con Lucius antes de que termine el año, me darán un nieto y no se hablara más del pasado. —La demacrada y delgada Narcissa ni siquiera veía a Malfoy, mantenía el rostro sin ninguna expresión, con los ojos fijos hacia la ventana y tenía los labios partidos y resecos. — tienes dos opciones o lo haces voluntariamente o usaré el hechizo Imperius sobre ti y lo harás de todos modos, claro que después de eso tu querida hermana Andrómeda y su pequeña escoria, irán a Azkaban por traición a la sangre y su amado sangre sucia condenado al beso del dementor. — hizo una pequeña pausa al notar que esta vez ella si le prestaba atención, pues desvió la mirada de la ventana para ahora dirigirla hacia Malfoy. — dime ¿así quieres que crezca tu sobrina? ¿Dentro de una prisión?

Narcissa no había tomado la más mínima importancia a las palabras de Abraxas, su único propósito era morir lo más pronto posible para así reunirse con su pequeña y con su esposo, sin embargo cuando este hablo de destruir la familia de su hermana, reacciono, no quería que otros vivieran el dolor que ella sentía.

—Lo haré. — fue lo único que dijo y regreso su mirada hacía la ventana una vez más.

Abraxas sonrió triunfante y salió de la habitación chocando su hombro bruscamente con el de Cygnus quién se encontraba afuera en el pasillo.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses pero finalmente la boda entre Lucius y Narcissa se celebró, había sido el evento más comentado entre los magos sangre pura, bien posicionados y a favor del Lord, era el claro ejemplo del tipo de uniones que se esperaba que en un futuro se realizaran entre los jóvenes sangre pura.

El evento fue frívolo, ninguno de los novios estaba interesado en el otro y la mirada de ambos denotaba indiferencia, la fiesta si es que se le podía llamar así, ni si quiera conto con la presencia de los novios pues Lucius juntó a su esposa se retiraron luego de la ceremonia al ver que esta no se mostraba con ánimos.

Durante un tiempo ni Narcissa ni Lucius se dirigieron la palabra. Lucius estaba más interesado en el movimiento de Voldemort y rara vez pasaba tiempo en casa, esto no hizo más que caer en una profunda depresión a la rubia que sin ninguna compañía la pasaba en cama, muchas veces llorando y pensando como hubiese sido su peque niña.

Dos años después de la boda y tras la muerte y funeral de Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius se dirigió a su esposa con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba.

—Eres libre de irte si quieres, a diferencia de mi padre yo no tengo ningún interés de retenerte. — Narcissa ya de 24 años no sabía que contestar a eso, si bien jamás se había repuesto de los tristes acontecimientos del pasado tampoco era que continuara llorando día y noche, simplemente había aprendido a sobrevivir. Perpleja se quedó en silencio pensando pero Lucius no esperó a que contestara y se fue.

Narcissa decidió quedarse y en cambio hizo algo que sorprendió a Lucius. Las palabras que le había dicho la hicieron meditar las cosas, si bien Malfoy nunca le había dedicado ninguna señal de afecto tampoco la había tocado ni una sola vez, mostraba respeto y se comportaba como un caballero a pesar de su poco interés hacía ella. Así que esa noche a la hora de la cena decidió arreglarse y bajar a cenar con él en el comedor.

Lucius sorprendido de verla al entrar al salón solo levanto una ceja e hizo una leve sonrisa de lado.

—Veo que al final has decidido quedarte y por fin acompañarme a la mesa.

—Me he cansado de cenar sola, por eso estoy aquí — contesto con arrogancia, actitud que agrado a Malfoy.

Fuera de eso no volvieron a hablar esa noche. Sin embargo ese fue el inicio de una extraña relación entre ambos, con el tiempo Narcissa y Lucius se acostumbraron a estar cerca del otro, comenzaron a desayunar, almorzar y cenar juntos dirigiéndose siempre algunas palabras muy banales e igualmente pasar tiempo por las tardes en algunas de las salas de la mansión para leer juntos, ella sus libros y él el Profeta. Las cosas no se forzaron pues ya no tenía la presión de nadie sobre ellos, pero pasados casi cinco años desde la fecha de su matrimonio o tres desde la muerte de Abraxas pasó lo inevitable y ambos tuvieron a su primer y único hijo Draco Malfoy. El nacimiento del pequeño tuvo un gran impacto en la vida de la rubia, un hijo, aquel que de verdad la saco de la locura en la que vivió por mucho tiempo, fue él, su pequeñito, quien le trajo una vez más los deseos de vivir y de ser feliz, de disfrutar, fueron sus rizas, sus pequeña carita lo que la cambiaron.

Lucius noto la transformación en su esposa a quien ya le tenía afecto por todo el tiempo juntos y el verla feliz con el niño le trajo cierta calma porque ahora si tenía lo que se supone debía tener, una familia, así que se juró así mismo que haría lo que fuese necesario por mantener todo de esa manera, quería que ella permaneciera a su lado, así que desde el nacimiento de Draco trato de involucrarse más y ser un jefe de familia, cumplir los caprichos de su esposa y su hijo. No había duda ese pequeño los había hecho cambiar a ambos e igualmente los había unido pero esta vez de una forma más genuina, esta vez fue real.

Narcissa amaba con locura a su hijo tanto que lo sobreprotegió y consintió con exageración desde el momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos y es que tras la pérdida de su primer hija se prometió que nadie en el mundo le haría daño a su Draco, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad y viviría para amar a su pequeño.

 **End FlashBack**

—No quiero que me malentiendas Draco, Lu y yo tuvimos una linda amistad y nos tuvimos mucho cariño, sobre todo cuando tu llegaste a nuestras vidas, eso cambio mucho las cosas, él y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, quería que tú supieras que el amor existe y así no dudarías dado el momento en buscar a alguien especial y educarías a tus hijos bajo un estilo diferente al que tu padre y yo crecimos y me alegra mucho ver que te convertiste en un buen hombre, a veces terco y caprichoso pero con un gran corazón. — Draco acariciaba la mano de su madre realmente le había sorprendido todo lo que había contado y no solo a él a todos los presentes por un lado Astoria y Rose se secaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo y por otro Scorpius hacia grandes esfuerzos por no sacarlas de sus ojos.

—Gracias madre. — Draco sonrió tristón mientras observaba como su madre acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño Phil quien ya se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella.

—Hay algo más, no creerán que les he contado todo esto solo porque si… sé que el medimago dice que mi salud no es la mejor pero yo me siento bien y hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que sea tarde.

—Tu solo dinos y lo haremos. — dijo Scorpius

—Quiero visitar una vez más la casa en Alemania. —Draco volvió su mirada preocupada y en busca de ayuda hacia su esposa.

—Pero mamá no creo que sea lo mejor para ti, no ahora.

—Draco tal vez no haya un después para mí.

—Pero… pero…

—No tengas miedo, nada pasara.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta para ti abuela.

—Scorpius, querido, eso sería maravilloso.

La reunión en la vieja casa de campo de Cissy y Phil tuvo lugar apenas dos días después, ver la casa de la historia había sorprendido a todos porque había hecho revivir la triste historia de Narcissa.

Algo más que los había sorprendido era ver que el lugar no parecía tan abandonado y es que Narcissa les conto una vez ahí que ella regresaba a esa casa dos veces al año desde que Draco había nacido una en el cumpleaños de Phil y otra en su aniversario de bodas, así podía contarle las cosas que habían pasado y disfrutar de ese hermoso jardín al que tanto aprecio le tenía.

La pequeña fiesta fue justo lo que Narcissa quiso, un momento feliz con sus seres queridos y es que además de los Malfoy Greengrass y Malfoy Weasley también asistieron Ted Lupin, Victorie y sus dos hijos. Todos pasaron una tarde bastante alegre, platicando sobre viejos momentos y viendo fotografías. Pasando el fin de semana Narcissa no quiso volver a casa, decidió que sería mejor quedarse y su hijo y nuera decidieron acompañarla. El tiempo en esa casa parecía ponerla de mejor ánimo y condición tanto que nadie se esperó lo que ocurrió una mañana después del desayuno. La vieja y cansada Narcissa decidió sentarse en el jardín a tomar el sol junto a sus bellas flores y mientras disfrutaba del aire primaveral y el fresco aroma de la mañana vio una silueta acercarse hacia a ella al principio no lo distinguió pues era muy brillante, pero conforme se acercó, la sonrisa, el cabellos rojo y los ojos azules le hicieron reconocerlo.

—Por fin has venido por mí. —dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano y esta al hacer contacto con la de su viejo amor hizo que su alma abandonara su cuerpo que con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados ahora yacía sentada en la silla del jardín.

—No he venido solo. — le sonrió a su amada mientras se acercaba a besarle la frente a quien ahora lucia de 22 años, la risa de una niña se escuchó entre las flores. — te quiero presentar a alguien. — ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín hasta que se desvanecieron por completo.


End file.
